


It's A Bad Idea, Me and You

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: 9-1-1 Week [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: Some could argue they had been dancing around each other for almost two years, but that they were just oblivious idiots. But Eddie saw Buck as his best friend first.That apparently didn’t stop him from kissing him senseless on the couch.---Day 7 of 9-1-1 Week: Free Choice
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818655
Comments: 20
Kudos: 355





	It's A Bad Idea, Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> My last story for 9-1-1 Week! Enjoy!

It had been a normal movie night. Buck had come over a few hours after they had gotten off of work, with pizza and a boisterous ‘Diaz boys!’ as he entered, quickly earning a smirk from Eddie and a giggle from Christopher. They had demolished the pizza and watched movies until Christopher had fallen asleep between them. Eddie had put Christopher to sleep and then it was just Eddie and Buck in the living room. 

And then, things changed. 

Some could argue they had been dancing around each other for almost two years, but that they were just oblivious idiots. But Eddie saw Buck as his best friend first. 

That apparently didn’t stop him from kissing him senseless on the couch.

He’s not even sure how it started or who initiated it, but it didn’t matter. They were heavily making out and had been for god knows how long. Eddie wanted to get lost in the feeling of Buck’s mouth against his, wanted to memorize every inch of him. 

But this was Buck. He couldn’t do that. 

Eddie broke away, staring at Buck as he breathed heavily. Buck just stared back, his hair a mess and his lips red and plumper than usual. 

“It’s a bad idea, me and you.” Buck was his best friend and far too important in his life to throw all of that away for whatever just happened. 

“I know.” Eddie just nodded, glad Buck was agreeing with him, but also aware that his heart was still beating too fast, pounding in his ears.

“We work together.”

“You’re my best friend.” So they were in agreement. Their momentary lapse in judgement was not going to be the reason they tore their lives apart. The satisfaction of now wasn’t worth the pain later. 

And yet, Eddie kept staring at Buck’s lips, kept feeling them against his, and wanting more. Buck’s gaze grew more heated as Eddie stared, his breathing starting to sound like desperate pants. 

And then they were kissing again. 

Buck was in his lap, straddling him, and Eddie couldn’t remember if he had tugged Buck closer or if Buck had moved towards him on his own accord. He didn’t care really. It felt good having Buck so close to him, their bodies pressed tightly together, their mouths pushing against each other’s, sloppy and desperate. Eddie’s heart was racing, fighting against the logical side of him that was telling him to stop. But he couldn’t stop. Everything, Buck’s mouth, his body, everything felt good. 

“Wait, wait, wait.” Eddie pulled away, catching his breath again. 

“Eds?”

“I just...I need a second.” He didn’t know which side to listen to. Did he follow the side that said to stop before he ruined his friendship with Buck? Or did he say screw it and keep following this dangerous path?

One look at Buck’s perfectly blue eyes and he knew his answer.

His mouth was on Buck’s again, throwing all caution to the wind. He needed this and he sure as hell wanted it. He nipped at Buck’s bottom lip and the blonde moaned, sending jolts of pleasure through Eddie’s whole body. 

“Bed, now,” He said, pulling away for a second. Buck just nodded, capturing Eddie’s lips in a kiss as he pulled both of them off the couch. Neither broke the kiss as they made their way down the hallway. 

And then they were in his room. Eddie stopped one last time, staring between the bed and Buck. A mistake like this would only make the couch make-out worse. And yet, he wanted it. And looking at Buck, the way he watched Eddie, tracked his movements, he knew Buck wanted it too. 

So he pushed him backwards onto the bed and crossed that final line. 

* * *

When Eddie woke up the next morning, he was initially confused. It took him a minute to remember why all of the sheets were rumpled and why he was naked. But when it came back to him, boy did it come back to him. 

He flushed from head to toe, remembering the feeling of Buck’s mouth against his, remembering his hands roaming all over Buck’s body. It was a bad idea. And yet, neither had stopped. Then again, it had felt like neither had wanted to stop. 

He glanced over at the other side of the bed and wasn’t too surprised to see it was empty. They had agreed it was a bad idea. Of course Buck would’ve left before Eddie could wake up. Maybe it was better that way. 

But then he heard Christopher’s giggles from the kitchen. 

Furrowing his brow, he quickly threw on a T-shirt and basketball shorts before making his way out of his room. He wasn’t too surprised to find Christopher in the kitchen.

He was, however, surprised to find Buck in the kitchen, cooking breakfast.

“Morning daddy,” Christopher said, his mouthful of food. 

“Chew mijo.” Christopher just nodded, giggling as he kept eating. Eddie moved over to Buck, who was still cooking. 

“Didn’t expect you to still be here.” Buck just glanced at him quickly, his face neutral. 

“I promised Christopher I’d make him pancakes.” Eddie just nodded, trying to not remember the taste of Buck’s mouth or how his skin was itching to taste it again. “Besides, he deserves to eat something besides cereal.”

“Hey, I can cook.”

“Not well.” And then they were back. Back to being Eddie and Buck, as if the previous night hadn’t happened. It was a mistake and they both could just pretend it didn’t happen. 

It wasn’t like it was going to happen again.

* * *

Buck barely got into his apartment, breathing heavily and his lips already a little swollen. Eddie shut the door, before pushing Buck against the door, his mouth against Buck’s.

They had gone out to a bar with the team after a shift at the station. Bobby and Athena had left first, followed quickly by Hen who wanted to put her kids to bed. Chimney would’ve stuck around longer, but Maddie wasn’t feeling well and he wanted to check up on her. So, that left Buck and Eddie. 

They had just been talking, about work, about Christopher and his schoolwork. And then they had been staring at each other, heated looks between the two. Eddie felt the same buzzing under his skin that he had felt after that first time. 

They had barely made it out of the bar before Eddie’s mouth was on Buck, pressing open-mouthed kisses into his neck. They had almost gone at it in the alleyway by the bar, but they had a little more decorum than that. 

It had taken all of each man’s willpower to not make a move in the Uber. But the driver was eyeing them and Eddie wasn’t about to get arrested for public indecency. 

But now they were in Buck’s apartment and Eddie didn’t care about decency. He wanted that buzzing under his skin to go away. He wanted to feel Buck’s biceps in his hands. He wanted and wanted, so he just kept kissing Buck.

“This is a bad idea,” Buck mumbled against Eddie’s lips. 

“Well it’s a bad idea I need,” Eddie said before claiming Buck’s lips again. He pulled Buck as close to him as possible, leaving no space between them. Buck pulled away, but Eddie just began placing sloppy, desperate kisses to his neck. 

“E-Eddie.”

“I need it,” Eddie mumbled, trailing kisses up Buck’s neck and onto his jaw. “You do too.” And then he was kissing Buck, pushing against him, eliciting a moan from Buck. It was a bad idea, a mistake that was making his heart race too fast. But Buck didn’t want Eddie to stop. 

“Upstairs,” Buck managed to get out. “Upstairs now.”

And then Eddie was pulling him up the stairs, never breaking away from the kiss.

* * *

“What’s with you?” Buck glanced up at Maddie, who was sitting across from him at a booth in a diner near her apartment. 

“What do you mean?”

“You’re uncharacteristically quiet.” Buck just shrugged. “Evan, it’s me. You can talk to me.”

“I’ve been doing something stupid. Something that could ruin one of the best things in my life and it makes me feel weird and confused and I just…” He huffed out a breath.

“Okay,” Maddie said, watching her brother carefully. “What did you do?”

“I hooked up with Eddie.” Maddie’s eyebrows nearly hit the top of her head in shock. “Multiple times.”

“Okay how, when, and why?”

“It started a few weeks ago,” Buck explained. “And it keeps happening. I’m never too sure who starts it, but it’s not like neither of us haven’t been into it. We both keep saying it’s a bad idea but it keeps happening.”

“So why are you confused?”

“It hasn’t changed much,” Buck said. “I mean, we don’t even talk about it after it happens. It’s like who we are at work and when we hang out is completely separate from the two guys that can’t keep their hands off each other.”

“I still don’t understand why you’re confused.”

“I know it’s a bad idea,” Buck said. “But not for the reason I think Eddie thinks it’s a bad idea.” He looked up at her and Maddie smiled sympathetically, reaching for his hand. 

“You want more, don’t you?”

“I always have.” Maddie squeezed his hand and Buck sighed. “I know best friends don’t act the way we do even before the whole hooking up thing. We spend all our free time together. I adore Christopher. But every time I leave that house, I don’t want to. I want so much more than Eddie could ever want.”

“You don’t know that,” Maddie pointed out. “People don’t just start having sex. There’s something more there for both of you. But to do that, you have to talk to him.” Buck frowned, a long sigh leaving his mouth.

“You want me to talk about my feelings with ‘suck it up and never talk about your feelings until you die’ Eddie Diaz?” Maddie snorted a little but nodded. “I’m doomed. I’m literally doomed.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Maddie said, a small smile on her face. “It could work out really well.” Buck whined a little. “Or, I have to beat him up for hurting my little brother.” Buck chuckled a little. But behind that, he knew he was going to have to talk to Eddie. 

And he was absolutely dreading it.

* * *

It was another movie night, an empty pizza box in front of them and Christopher sitting between them. It had been only a day since Buck had talked to Maddie. He knew he needed to try to talk to Eddie, but he was terrified to do so. Regardless of what their hookups meant, Buck couldn’t lose Eddie and Christopher. They were two of the most important people in his life. It was why Buck knew it had been a bad idea. 

“Looks like someone’s out.” Buck glanced away from the TV to see that Christopher was fast asleep, his head pressed against Buck’s side. “I guess I should put him to bed.” Buck nodded and Eddie’s brow furrowed a little. But then he got up, scooping Christopher up with him. Buck looked away and he heard Eddie sigh before leaving the room.

Once he was gone, Buck got up, taking care of the empty pizza box and the plates. His mind was spinning from the conversation he needed to have. He couldn’t keep falling into bed with Eddie when he wanted so much more. But did he dare ruin his friendship by admitting he wanted more. 

“You don’t have to do that.” Buck jumped a little, having not heard Eddie come into the kitchen. He looked at the brunette a little startled and Eddie raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Just was in my head,” Buck said, turning back to the sink. 

“Seems like you’ve been there all night.” He heard Eddie’s footsteps cross the kitchen, closing the distance between the two. “We can talk if you want.” Buck stiffened, feeling Eddie’s breath on his neck. He nearly gasped when Eddie spun him around so they were facing each other. “Or we could just...you know...not talk.”

“It’s a bad idea,” Buck said as Eddie’s lips hovered over his. 

“We keep saying that,” Eddie pointed out, his breath ghosting over Buck’s lips. Buck shivered, impulsively licking his lips. “And yet, we keep ending up back here.” Buck’s mouth opened slightly and then Eddie’s lips were on his, pushing his tongue into Buck’s mouth and eliciting a moan from Buck. It felt so good and he could see himself getting lost in it. It would be so easy just to stumble into bed with Eddie, to just keep this bad idea going. 

But he couldn’t do that.

“Stop.” Buck pulled away from Eddie, gasping a little for air. “Just stop.” He put his hands against Eddie’s chest, trying to put some space between them. 

“Buck, what’s wrong?”

“We can’t keep doing this.” Eddie frowned at that. “We can’t just keep having sex and act like nothing’s changed.”

“Nothing has changed.”

“Everything’s changed!” Eddie took a step back, startled by Buck’s tone. “We keep saying it’s a bad idea and it is Eddie.”

“If it’s a bad idea then why do you keep doing it?” Eddie asked. “There’s two people involved here. If you don’t want any part in this then why don’t you stop.” Buck just stared at him, his heart beating a little faster. “Buck!”

“Because I want more!” A flash of confusion crossed Eddie’s face. “I let it go this far because I want more than just these moments. I want all of it. I want to wake up beside you. I want to go on dates with you. I want to kiss you not because it’s a bad idea but because we both want to.”

“Buck.”

“I’m in love with you.” There, he had said it. It was out in the open. Eddie wanted the truth out of him, well now he had it. 

And now came the hard part. Eddie was just staring at him, his face devoid of any emotion. He didn’t understand how Eddie could just shut his emotions off. Maybe it was his military training or maybe it was just everything he had been through. But Buck had just professed his love to Eddie and Eddie was just staring at him.

“Maybe I should just go,” Buck mumbled.

“I don’t know what you want me to say in response to that Buck.” Buck huffed at that. 

“Gee I don’t know, Eddie.” His words were biting. “Maybe some explanation as to why we keep falling into bed with each other. I know why I kept doing it. I have no freaking clue why you keep jumping my bones.” Eddie’s jaw tightened and he crossed his arms over his chest. “Ugh, just forget it.” Buck started to move, ready to leave, when Eddie’s arms shot out, grabbing Buck’s wrist. 

Buck looked at him, expecting to see that same neutral expression. Instead, there was so much behind his brown eyes that Buck was momentarily caught breathless.

“I don’t,” Eddie started, wrinkling his nose in frustration. “You know I’m not good at saying what I feel.”

“Just try.” Eddie huffed and pulled Buck closer to him. His thumb gently caressed Buck’s jaw and Buck felt his heartbeat pick up. 

“Being with you feels good,” Eddie said. “And I don’t just mean the...you know.” Buck flushed a little at that. “I mean that when you’re around I feel good. I feel happy. How could I not? You’re always here. You love my kid like he’s your own. You’re more than I could ever deserve and I just thought if I at least had the other thing, then maybe it would be a little easier.”

“Eddie,” Buck’s voice was gentle as he spoke. “You deserve to be happy. We both do.” Eddie just nodded, his thumb running along Buck’s wrist since he hadn’t let go. “I think we could make each other happy.”

“I’d like that.” Buck smiled at that. He looked from Eddie’s eyes down to his lips, wanting nothing more to kiss him without the tension of before in the way. He looked back up at Eddie and Eddie nodded. That was enough for Buck and he captured Eddie’s lips in a kiss. 

It wasn’t rushed or sloppy like every other kiss they had shared. It was slow and sweet, both of them taking their time and enjoying the feeling of their lips brushing against the others. When they pulled away, Eddie let his forehead fall against Buck’s.

“I…” Eddie started swallowing the nervous energy away.

“You don’t have to.” Eddie smiled and gently kissed Buck. 

“I want to.” Buck nodded, waiting for the words to come. “I love you too.” Buck smiled and pulled Eddie towards him, hugging him tightly. Eddie let his chin rest on Buck’s shoulder, enjoying the comfort. “Stay tonight?” He felt Buck nod and Eddie smiled. He took Buck’s hand and tugged him down the hallway. A swell of love flooded through him when Buck peeked into Christopher’s room as they passed by it.

After some awkward shuffling around, a few stolen kisses, and Eddie giving Buck something to wear, they were settled on the bed. Eddie wrapped his arms around Buck as the blonde let his head rest on Eddie’s chest. He smiled when Eddie moved one of his hands to play with Buck’s hair. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for a while,” Eddie said, taking particular interest in one curl. 

“Feels nice,” Buck said, a little sleepily. Eddie chuckled, a grin crossing his face. The two lapsed into silence again, Buck letting the movement of Eddie’s hand starting to lull him to sleep. There was a smile stretched across his face because he couldn’t believe this was happening, that they were moving towards something. It seemed Eddie shared the sentiment because his hand paused and Buck glanced up at him. 

“And to think,” Eddie started, a smirk on his face. “This all started because of a bad idea.”

“True,” Buck said, his smile only growing. “But, it was a pretty good bad idea, wasn’t it though?” Eddie laughed before pressing a long kiss to Buck’s lips. And as they both started to drift off, he couldn’t help but agree with Buck.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
